


It's Cliché

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Neptune and Weiss go on their first date!





	It's Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This could technically be a follow up to The Set-up (my other Weiss/Neptune fic), but both fics can stand on their own. If you want, read The Set-up first....otherwise, enjoy this one :)

Weiss paced back and forth nervously. She had a bad habit of getting ready too early when she was excited for something, which always left her waiting in anticipation, driven crazy by the anxiousness and boredom. 

 

“Weiss, you’re going to wear a path in the floorboards,” Blake said, genuine concern masked by a sarcastic comment. 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Weiss apologized, deciding to sit on the bed next to Blake rather than continue pacing. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Weiss,” Ruby offered sincerely, not sure how else to comfort the anxious Schnee. 

 

“Hopefully….it’s just that this is our first date….the first time we’re hanging out alone. What if he decides he doesn’t really like me? What if he doesn’t even show up?!” the icy beauty fretted. 

 

“Weiss, come on…..he’d be crazy not to be crazy about you. And if he breaks your heart, you have my promise I will personally go after him,” Yang chimed in. This made Weiss smile a little, letting out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Thanks guys…..I never really got to date back in Atlas, so this is pretty foreign to me,” Weiss confided. 

 

“It’ll be lots of fun, I promise,” Yang assured. “Just let the conversation come naturally. If you two are a good fit, it’ll come easier than you think.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” the young Schnee agreed, contemplating the advice. “I guess I shouldn’t be so worried.”

 

Weiss took a couple deep breaths, feeling herself relax. Soon enough, Neptune was at the door, dressed up and sporting a smile that made Weiss’ seemingly cold heart melt. 

 

“Have fun!” Ruby exclaimed as Weiss stood up and walked across the room to greet her date. 

 

“Yeah, go get ‘em tiger!” Yang chimed in flirtatiously, making Weiss turn bright red as her and Neptune started down the hall. Weiss and Neptune could hear the laughter of the three girls follow them. 

 

“Um….this is for you,” Neptune said, presenting Weiss with a single red rose, reaching for the back of his head with the other hand and smiling nervously. 

 

“Oh, thank you! It’s beautiful,” Weiss beamed. She couldn’t help but wonder in amazement at how he knew that roses were her favorite. The evening was definitely off to a good start. 

 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

The two walked down the quiet streets of Vale in silence and stopped in front of a restaurant. 

 

“Is this place alright?” Neptune asked, breaking the silence and taking Weiss’ hand. 

 

“Looks fine to me,” Weiss replied, practically choking on the words as Neptune’s hand slipped into hers. Their fingers proceeded to lace together, and Weiss felt like imploding as Neptune guided her through the door. 

 

The waiter seated them at a booth, and both Weiss and Neptune thought to themselves that they were appreciative for the semi-privacy. Weiss bit her bottom lip nervously as she scanned the menu…there was a lot that looked good, but she had to consider the price. If this was truly a date, Neptune would likely be paying, and she would feel guilty about having him pay too much. She decided to go with a simple fettuccini alfredo. She couldn’t help but smile when Neptune ordered the same. 

 

_Could he be any cuter?_ she thought to herself, watching him chat with the waiter as the menus were being taken away. As the waiter walked away, Neptune returned his attention to Weiss, flashing her that famous smile of his before they began chatting. 

 

Just like Yang said, the conversation came naturally. It only felt a little awkward, but they both knew that was because this was new and exciting. Every new adventure was bound to be exciting and a little nerve-wracking. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Dinner came and went quickly, much to the disappointment of both parties. Neptune found Weiss’ hand again as they exited the restaurant. They walked back again in silence, enjoying the pleasant evening. 

 

As they got closer to Beacon, Neptune grew anxious. He knew he wanted to kiss Weiss, and he kept practicing the ideal scenarios in his head. He wanted the kiss to be perfect. 

 

_What if she doesn’t like me?_ the blue-haired boy worried. 

 

_What if my breath stinks?_

 

_What if I’m not a good kisser?_

 

_What if I never get the chance to kiss her?_ he began to panic internally, reminding himself to take a couple deep breaths before he truly psyched himself out. 

 

Weiss wasn’t in much better of a state. She wasn’t necessarily expecting the evening to end with a kiss, but she was certainly wondering how Neptune felt about her. 

 

_Did I flirt enough?_ she wondered, knowing she had a tendency to come off as cold, especially when it came to cute guys. 

 

_Does he even like me?_

 

_What if he just wants to date me for my money?_

 

_Was this actually a date?_

 

Their anxiety grew as they got closer and closer to the school, coming to a boiling point when they reached the point where they would have to part ways. 

 

“Umm….I had a fun time tonight, Weiss,” Neptune offered nervously, “I hope you did too.”

 

“I really did,” Weiss replied genuinely, giving a bright smile. 

 

“Would you like to do it again sometime?” Neptune ventured, hoping he wasn’t setting himself up for rejection. 

 

“Definitely!” Weiss responded enthusiastically, nodding in agreement. 

 

After some slightly nervous laughter, there was a few seconds of silence. 

 

“Well….I guess this is where I say goodnight,” Weiss broke the silence. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it is. Goodnight, Snow Angel,” Neptune smiled half-heartedly, disappointed the night had come to an end. 

 

As he watched Weiss walked away, Neptune had a sudden burst of confidence. 

 

“Hey, Weiss?” the burst of confidence called out. 

 

“Yes?” Weiss asked, stopping and turning around. Neptune jogged to catch up to her, took a deep breath, and made his move.

 

“Well….you forgot something.” he said matter-of-factly. 

 

“And what’s that?” Weiss asked somewhat cautiously. 

 

Neptune then leaned in and placed his lips on hers. It was the perfect first kiss if the two said so themselves; soft, sincere, and brief.

 

“That,” Neptune answered as he stepped back. 

 

Weiss blushed bright red, and she couldn’t help but smile and savor the way their first kiss made her feel. If she was being honest, she was also savoring what was left of the slightly salty taste that Neptune’s lips left on hers. 

 

“Goodnight, Weiss,” Neptune said softly and turned away. 

 

“Goodnight,” Weiss all but whispered in reply. 


End file.
